


The Prettiest Star

by Modrone



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Duke Kink, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrone/pseuds/Modrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie's flirting with Lou Reed ends up in bed, because how else could it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luv_Bowie_Luver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/gifts).



> Lou's POV.  
> And he already called David "Duke", that's my kink.

…Not a week passed after our first meeting when I found out that this serious boy obviously had some certain thoughts about me. I knew his preferences, of course, it’s always easy to feel the man’s orientation, but more than that, I could feel his glances at me. What’s wrong, you will ask. People do look at each other while talking, don’t they? Yes, they do, but even good friends look you mostly in the eye, or just everywhere around. They don’t scan your figure like that. They don’t look at your ass, and they don’t lower their eyes to observe your bulge. And surely, they don’t bite their lips at that moments, and their ears don’t turn into tongues of flame.  
So, I became sure about David’s desires, and I was really not against them. He was a great partner in conversation; I already heard his brilliants like Space Oddity and Life On Mars, and I knew that he had the greatest potential of talent, genius and personality that I’ve ever seen. Finally, he was very pretty and unusual. And yes, he was shy, kind of a bit afraid of me – he wouldn’t suggest anything.  
That night he asked me about my favourite bars, then said something about his current apartment… Suddenly I felt his knee meeting with mine under the table.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Lou,” he backed a little, as if it happened occasionally.  
To tell the truth, I considered myself quite experienced for my age – maybe a bit more than it was needed. But none ever behaved so indecently as Duke. Doing practically nothing, he could still make my guts clench in sweet spasms.  
“Ah, shit. What a damn fag are you? When you get old, if at all, you’ll be that kinda sweet badass, pure gentleman with sordid secrets, sitting in your library with dirty thoughts, I can bet it,” I couldn’t already stop my tongue at the wave of that shameful excitement… “A book in one hand, your dick in the other.”  
But David remained silent, his lips firmly set.  
“So, you want to bed me?”  
He looked at me and said it very simply:  
“Lou, I like you.”  
“OK, but I hope you understand that your place is underneath.”  
“I do.”

I invited him to my place, and it was so nice and funny watching his embarrassment. He was shy while undressing, shy lying down, but he was good in kisses.  
“I’ve never liked statues, you know. But I really like such a one I see before me,” I smirked.  
Strange to me, but in spite of his obvious desire he was so damn tensed that I just couldn’t do anything.  
“Shit, I’m not about to violate you, why are you so closed? I’m really afraid you will cut off my cock.”  
His ears on fire, he muttered that he hadn’t had anyone for almost two years, and “your thing is so big…”  
Yes, the boy knew how to please a man’s ego. But the matter of how to do him still wasn’t dealt with.  
I tried to warm the atmosphere, kissing him, caressing here and there, tracing the lines of his fragile yet strong body. But what changed the situation rapidly was one thing which drove me mad and at the same time irritated me a lot. It happened when I cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing not even gently. He suddenly almost purred, demanding more of the touch, quivering under me, tensing and relaxing in totally indecent muscle work.  
“Do again,” lustfully, bucking his hips. “And do me.”  
Well, of course I did, as hundreds of times later; and that was all very sweet and hot, and with a touch of spoiling something tremulous and innocent, but he was anyway already way too vicious – because he was just a bit too free. 

David Bowie is God, he is a white peacock, an angelic whore, he services my every kink and fantasy. He's the king volcano, the lad insane, he's known to lay us, one and all. But he causes the dark wish to kill him. Sometimes.


End file.
